Such an arrangement is generally known. Although the arrangement functions satisfactorily and relieves a dairy farmer of a considerable amount of time-consuming work, in practice there appears to be a need for an improved arrangement, because, for example, great differences may occur in waiting time for admitting animals to a certain area.
It is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement for managing a herd of animals that provides improved management.